SASUKE 1: Remastered
Note: Realityisawesome/T2T,in case you were wondering,this is just a side project compared to Random SASUKE.I wanted this to be for my own independent use,so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make tournaments of this style without my consent. Thanks, KIANMike SASUKE 1: Remastered is the first tournament of the SASUKE Remastered series, and features 100 competitors taking on a remake of SASUKE 1 to see who, if any, can take it home.Results are randomized through random number generators and list randomizers. First Stage Obstacles ① Nobori Escalator ② Slackline ③ Kudari Escalator ④ Summit Climb ⑤ Hashi Hurdles ⑥ Ghostbusters ⑦ Treadwall Time Limit: 65 seconds Results 1. Taishin Hirano: ③ Kudari Escalator | First to attempt SASUKE Remastered. 2. Yuuki Nomura: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles | First to clear Kudari Escalator and Summit Climb. 3. Gaku Sano: CLEAR (9.94 seconds left) | First competitor in SASUKE Remastered to clear a stage. 4. Mandy Sekiguchi: ① Nobori Escalator 5. Yuichiro Noguchi: CLEAR (11.78 seconds left) 6. Henning Attlin: ③ Kudari Escalator 7. Liao Long Zhun: CLEAR (13.81 seconds left) | First Taiwanese competitor to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 8. Erika Araki: ① Nobori Escalator 9. Leslek Blanik: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 10. Ryuuma Kamaishi: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 11. Masood Albinghadeer: CLEAR (13.50 seconds left) | First Middle Easterner to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 12. Kenny Omega: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 13. Kazuchika Okada: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 14. Hiroshi Tanahashi: ① Nobori Escalator 15. Kota Ibushi: CLEAR (11.48 seconds left) 16. Seito Yamamoto: ③ Kudari Escalator 17. Leon Gabbidon: ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 18. Chris West: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 19. Ali Hay: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 20. Tatsuhiro Fujimatsu: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 21. Minami Ono: ② Slackline 22. Seiki Takasu: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 23. Dai Igarashi: ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 24. Karl Fow: CLEAR (7.92 seconds left) | First Venezuelan to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 25. Danee Marmolejo: ② Slackline 26. Cameron Walker-Shepherd: CLEAR (6.43 seconds left) | First Englishman to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 27. Ed Scott: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 28. Ashton Eaton: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 29. Stephen Amell: ③ Kudari Escalator 30. Derek Hough: CLEAR (13.54 seconds left) | First American to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 31. Cassie Craig: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 32. Bree Widener: ③ Kudari Escalator 33. Natalie Duran: CLEAR (12.68 seconds left) | First woman to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 34. Sachiyo Yamada: CLEAR (5.007 seconds left) | First Japanese woman to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 35. Maho Tanaka: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 36. Reika Saiki: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 37. Yuka Murofushi: ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 38. Annie Dudek: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 39. Tiana Webberley: CLEAR (7.04 seconds left) 40. Sarah Schoback: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 41. Sara Heesen: ③ Kudari Escalator 42. Lindsay Eskildsen: ③ Kudari Escalator 43. Jeri D'Aurelio: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 44. Zhanique Lovett: ② Slackline 45. Kacy Catanzaro: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 46. Maggi Thorne: ② Slackline 47. Rebekah Bonilla: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 48. Michelle Warnky: CLEAR (1.92 seconds left) 49. Meagan Martin: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 50. Razor Ramon HG: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 51. Hiromichi Sato: ② Slackline 52. Valentin Dubois: ③ Kudari Escalator 53. Guillaume Moro: ② Slackline 54. Iris Matamoros: ③ Kudari Escalator 55. Manuel Cornu: CLEAR (11.96 seconds left) | First Frenchman to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 56. Asuka: CLEAR (9.74 seconds left) 57. Carmella: ① Nobori Escalator 58. Charlotte Flair: ① Nobori Escalator 59. Alexa Bliss: ② Slackline 60. AYA: CLEAR (4.92 seconds left) 61. Kana Watanabe: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 62. Kimihiro Minamide: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 63. Natalia Dyer: ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 64. Scarlett Johansson: ① Nobori Escalator 65. Jesse Labreck: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 66. Allyssa Beird: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 67. Olivia Vivian: ① Nobori Escalator 68. Barclay Stockett: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 69. Brian Arnold: ② Slackline 70. Ian Dory: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 71. Perry Oosterlee: ② Slackline 72. Sergey Luzheckiy: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 73. Sergio Verdasco: ③ Kudari Escalator 74. Kazuhiko Akiyama: CLEAR (4.68 seconds left) 75. Katsumi Yamada: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 76. Ryo Matachi: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 77. Naoki Iketani: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 78. Kane Kosugi: ⑥ Ghostbusters | Time Out. 79. Yuko Mizuno: CLEAR (12.79 seconds left) 80. Thomas Ballet: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 81. Felipe Camargo: ③ Kudari Escalator 82. Andrea Hah: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 83. Sayaka Asami: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 84. Hikari Izumi: ③ Kudari Escalator 85. Angga Cahya: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 86. Jajang Wildan: ② Slackline 87. Shingo Yamamoto: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 88. Toshihiro Takeda: ① Nobori Escalator 89. Ayako Miyake: ③ Kudari Escalator 90. Yosua Zalukhu: CLEAR (3.37 seconds left) | First Indonesian to clear a stage in SASUKE Remastered. 91. Isaac Caldiero: ③ Kudari Escalator 92. Makoto Nagano: ① Nobori Escalator 93. Jessie Graff: ① Nobori Escalator 94. David Campbell: ⑤ Hashi Hurdles 95. Yuuji Urushihara: ⑦ Treadwall | Time Out. 96. Haibin Qu: ② Slackline 97. Thuc Le: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. 98. Geoff Britten: CLEAR (11.44 seconds left) 99. Drew Drechsel: CLEAR (8.61 seconds left) 100. Yusuke Morimoto: ④ Summit Climb | Time Out. Total: 100 Attempts | 20 Clears | 80 Failures Second Stage Obstacles ① Spider Walk ② Moving Wall ③ Spider Climb ④ Cannonball Dodge ⑤ Travelator ⑥ Wall Lifting Time Limit: 50 seconds Results 3. Gaku Sano: ③ Spider Climb 5. Yuichiro Noguchi: ④ Cannonball Dodge 7. Liao Long Zhun: ④ Cannonball Dodge 11. Masood Albinghadeer: CLEAR (9.98 seconds left) | First Middle Easterner to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 15. Kota Ibushi: ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. Hit button 0.33 seconds late. 24. Karl Fow: CLEAR (0.22 seconds left) | First Venezuelan to attempt and clear the Second Stage. 26. Cameron Walker-Shepherd: CLEAR (6.57 seconds left) | First Englishman to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 30. Derek Hough: CLEAR (4.66 seconds left) | First American to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 33. Natalie Duran: ⑥ Wall Lifting | Time Out. Second wall. 34. Sachiyo Yamada: ① Spider Walk 39. Tiana Webberley: ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. 48. Michelle Warnky: ③ Spider Climb 55. Manuel Cornu: CLEAR (4.05 seconds left) | First Frenchman to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 56. Asuka: CLEAR (6.35 seconds left) | First woman to clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 60. AYA: CLEAR (6.05 seconds left) '''| Second woman to clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 74. Kazuhiko Akiyama: '''CLEAR (3.67 seconds left) 79. Yuko Mizuno: ③ Spider Climb 90. Yosua Zalukhu: CLEAR (5.40 seconds left) | First Indonesian to attempt and clear SASUKE Remastered's Second Stage. 98. Geoff Britten: ① Spider Walk | Slipped off. 99. Drew Drechsel: ⑤ Travelator | Time Out. Total: 20 Attempts | 9 Clears | 11 Failures Third Stage Obstacles ① Pole Bridge ② Pick Propellers ③ Eye of the Needle Time Limit: Unlimited Results 11. Masood Albinghadeer: CLEAR | First finalist in SASUKE Remastered. 24. Karl Fow: ① Pole Bridge 26. Cameron Walker-Shepherd: ② Pick Propellers | Transition to third propeller. 30. Derek Hough: ③ Eye of the Needle | Ran out of stamina. 55. Manuel Cornu: ③ Eye of the Needle | Lost grip. 56. Asuka: ② Pick Propellers | Transition to second propeller. 60. AYA: ② Pick Propellers | Transition to third propeller. 74. Kazuhiko Akiyama: ① Pole Bridge 90. Yosua Zalukhu: ① Pole Bridge Total: 9 Attempts | 1 Clear | 8 Failures Final Stage Obstacles ① Final Chain (50 feet) Time Limit: 30 seconds Results 11. Masood Albinghadeer: ① Final Chain | Time Out. 41 feet up. Last Man Standing. Top 10 #Masood Albinghadeer: Timed Out Final Chain | Final Stage #Manuel Cornu: Failed Eye of the Needle | Third Stage #Derek Hough: Failed Eye of the Needle | Third Stage #Cameron Walker-Shepherd: Failed Pick Propellers | Third Stage #AYA: Failed Pick Propellers | Third Stage #Asuka: Failed Pick Propellers | Third Stage #Karl Fow: Failed Pole Bridge | Third Stage #Yosua Zalukhu: Failed Pole Bridge | Third Stage #Kazuhiko Akiyama: Failed Pole Bridge | Third Stage #Kota Ibushi: Timed Out Wall Lifting | Second Stage